The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for processing sensing data.
In general, a sensing apparatus that measures a physical quantity, such as a gas concentration, temperature, humidity, pressure or the like, includes a control unit controlling a measurement operation, a storage unit storing the physical quantity, a communication unit transmitting the measured physical quantity to a server or a data processing apparatus, a display displaying the physical quantity, and a user interface (UI) for a user, which results in a high cost for manufacturing.
Further, the sensing apparatus requires a large amount of current to perform various sensing operations, so the sensing apparatus is inevitably complicated, thereby making it implausible to minimize the sensing apparatus.
In the meantime, an inverter using a square wave among sound waveform signals may enjoy simplified control and a reduced number of times of switching within a period of a basic frequency allowing for a reduced switching loss. However, if a low-speed velocity control is performed in the square wave inserter, a load-side motor may significantly heat up due to a harmonic current, and system stability deteriorated in a low speed area by a LC filter of the DC link terminal.
In command to solve such a problem, the present disclosure provides an apparatus and method for processing sensing data which is configured to communicate with a terminal provided with a data analyzer and a display through a sound input port, which removes necessity of a separate control unit, a communication unit, or a display for the sensing data processing apparatus, such that the sensing data processing apparatus can be simplified and miniaturized while having a light weight.